Dark Days
by Billvy
Summary: All human, "emo, gothic", and OOC-ness! Basically, they're all at school taking revenge on the Barbie dolls and "players" with a love story behind all of it. Don't take offense to this anyone, please. Rated for language. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Get over it
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile...I honestly have _not _had a computer. It died so I had to wait a month and a half for my dad to get the right parts. As some of you might have noticed, I completely deleted my first story. I decided it sucked to much to keep up on here...**

**In other words, this is my new fanfic. I'm currently working on the second part of it. First part isn't that long, just one standard notebook filled with lined paper. ALL ARE HUMAN AND OOC!! Just letting you all know before hand...Rosalie especially is OOC. And all are what most classify as "emo" or "gothic".**

**Either way, not much of a first chapter, but is there ever? Review and I might post another chapter tonight!**

**Another quick thing...I DO _NOT_ OWN TWILIGHT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!! got it?**

* * *

Great...Another day of living in the Abercrombie & Fitch, Aeropostale, American Eagle, Chanel, Juicy Couture, Dooney & Bourke hell. 'Joooyyyyy' I sarcastically thought to myself.  
And the new family moving in is probably another one of those made up of Barbie dolls and "players" as they call themselves. They'll probably enjoy helping to beat my ass up.  
Yes, at school I'm made fun of, beaten up, harassed, you name it, it's been done to me. Sure, I fight back twice as hard. I've sent a few to the hospital with a broken arm or nose every once and awhile. I've gotten detention, suspension, almost to the point of expulsion. Charlie had a habit of over-reacting, him being chief of police and all, grounded me two weeks for every little thing.  
I rolled out of bed and looked at myself in the dresser mirror. All I saw was a pale, underweight girl that had black hair with purple, pink, blue, and orange streaks. I do eat-a lot, I'm only underweight because my thyroid reacts faster than others. I turned away unable to look at the nightmare of the thing I'm supposed to call myself and stumbled, and tripped once, into my walk-in closet. I shop at Hot Topic a lot so my closet was full of endless rows of merchandise. A purple corset, black mini, and some flats stood out. Put on some black cosmetics and I'd be good to go.  
After that was done, I brought my iPod down to the kitchen with me to get breakfast. I hit shuffle. Everything We Had by The Academy Is... came on. It matched my mood, except it should be Everything I Had, but still, Bills lyrics and vocals amaze me. My iPod is really my only friend, Charlie and Renee are just family. Even that's kind of iffy.  
I put a toaster strudel in the toaster and waited for it to pop out, then put icing on it, scarfed it down, and then went upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my backpack. Not that I actually do my homework or any shit like that. I feel bad for the people that do it. It just didn't make sense. What are we going to use this pointless shit for in the rest of our lives? Work?  
Ha.  
Something was still getting at me though, what the new family like? There's just that feeling that they might be friends or alliances. That they'll be different from the rest. Oh well, like I said, probably more Barbie dolls (AKA Clones from hell.  
I attempted to make the way to my car without tripping, this time I was actually successful. I unlocked my sleek, black Lamborghini and got into it. Yes, you heard me right, Lamborghini. It took me eight part-time jobs, allowance, and life savings, to get it.At first the guys were mainly jealous because they hadsucky cars. I drove off to school waiting for another day of humiliation.  
As I pulled in I noticed and black Volvo, the new kids. Maybe they won't be that bad. But then again, you can't judge people by their cars, or judge a book by its cover, or something like that. I walked into first period literature and saw a short girl that reminded me of a pixie.  
She had short, pointy black hair that stuck out from every direction imaginable with bleach-blond tips at the end. She was wearing a HIM shirt, black skinny jeans, and Converse. My comment: wow.  
She noticed me looking her way and sent a death glare, then took the time to notice what I looked like and half-smiled and motioned for me to come over. I reluctantly walked back.  
"Hey, you seem like the only cool one here. I'm Alice." She stated.  
"You don't look that bad yourself. The names Bella"  
"I think we could get along well, my entire family is like you and me"  
"Maybe we can..." I was interrupted by the teacher calling the class to order.  
She then droned on and on about who knows what. I waited by staring off into space and waited for the bell to ring.  
"Hey Alice," I said. "Where's your next class"  
"Government with Jefferson," she said.  
"Damn it,look like I'm still in gym all alone"  
"Actually, my sister, Rosalie, and two brothers, Edward and Emmett, are in that class. If that helps"  
"It does. See you at lunch"  
"'Kay bye"  
Basically that's how my morning foes. Literature, don't care. Gym, do nothing. Trig, ultimate suck fest.  
I trudged toward the gym, pondering on what Rosalie would be like. Alice had said that the rest of the family was like me. So they can't be too be, can they? As I walked into the girls locker room, I saw the other Cullen daughter, Rosalie.  
She was pretty. Long, flowing black hair, the under layer was blood red. Most of her was leg. She too was thin. Full lips that fit perfectly in her jaw. Blue-ish gray eyes that looked as if they could see through your soul. (A/N: Sorry, I had to but that there. My mom said that about Jared Leto's eyes. I apologize if you disagree with that color. I'm writing off pure memory)  
Rosalie noticed me. It looked as if she was doing the same thing I was doing with her. Judging. I also suppose she was outgoing since she immediately began talking to me.  
"Hey I'm Rosalie,"  
"Bella,"  
"So, what's your favorite band?"  
"I don't know. There's a lot...yours?" I asked.  
"Slipknot, maybe. But your answer seems more fitting. Too many good bands,"  
"So, change of subject, I met Alice already today. She said that the rest of the family was just like me. Is that true"  
"Yeah. But before you see things going on between Emmett and I or Alice and Jasper, we're all adopted. Jasper and I are siblings though. As for Edward...he hasn't found the one yet." It sounded as though there was a double meaning to that. Did she thing he and I would go together perfectly? And as if we were telepathically connected (Just for you Lauren, lol. Inside joke for the confused people.), she answered my question. "You two would be perfect for each other! Both intellectual and thoughtful. Same taste in things. I know I don't really know you Bella, but I can tell that I'll be seeing you around our house a lot regardless. Me, you, and Alice will most definitely be tight. You'll complete the family for us by hopefully making Edward happy"  
I finished changing in time for role call and went out to the gym.  
That might have been the best choice of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, 1 review? Yeah, real encouraging...What happened? But thanks charitylei! This is for you! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

The two new guys, Edward and Emmett I presume, were definitely good enough for me. One was big and burly with black hair that looked naturally curly and was forced to be straightened. He had a goofy smile while looking at Rose, was the look full of love? This one was certainly Emmett. The other one, Edward, was the most beautiful of the siblings I'd seen so far. He had this odd shade of bronze hair, wore a Bullet For My Valentine t-shirt, black shorts, and hi-top Converse. His eyes were a gold color, prominent cheeks and full lips. My guess on his height was 6'2. Overall, he was the most gorgeous guy ever!

I felt my face heat up. I didn't know I had enough emotion to blush. He was looking at me kind of how Emmett was looking at Rosalie. It felt pretty weird.I guess I could get used to it.

Coach Clapp told us to play dodgeball today and divide up into somewhat even teams. Jocks would be on my half the gym. It's how it works. I stand in the back because of my clumsiness.

But something that hasn't ever happened just did. Three people stood in the back with me. Any guesses who they were?

Rosalie came up and introduced Edward and Emmett.

"Hey Bella! This is Emmett," She nodded towards him, he waved. "And this is Edward." Rosalie pointed to the most beautiful creature to walk the planet.

Edward looked, more like oogled me and had Rosalie finally break his reverie.

"Aw, Eddie likes a girl!" Emmett almost yelled. People looked over at us like the four of us needed to go to the asylum. "Shut up Emmett," Edward warned.

"At least we know you aren't gay now," Whispered Emmett. As a reply Emmett got a punch in the shoulder.

"Stop it!" Giggled Rosalie.

"Sorry Rose, I won't do it again. I was just stating that Eddie here wasn't gay. Is that a problem?"

"Fine. But you won't get away with it next time,"

"Back to introductions. I'm Edward, I take it your Bella and you'll be my only friend here at Forks," Edward said.

"Hi Edward. You and Your family are my first and only friends at Forks since you can see it's a world of Barbie dolls and jerks." I gestured to all of the people in the gym. He stifled a laugh. The sound was musical. The best sound I've ever heard. Note to self: make Edward laugh a lot more.

Emmett and Rosalie giggled. But then they also exchanged a glance of what? Knowing something? What would they know? Option 1: Knowing that Edward and I were made for each other. Option 2: Knowing that I would get along well with this family. Option 3: Options 1 and 2.

I was pulled from my thoughts with the coaches whistle blowing. Then hell broke out. The blonds that got hit would be like "OMG! That hurt! I think I broke a nail!" and be afraid of the ball, even if they do enough of that in their rooms.

A ball rolled over towards Emmett. He picked it up and whispered to us "I'm hitting then short, petite blond one with curls in a ponytail." and pointed to a girl named Jamie. Emmett then wailed the ball in her direction and hit her pretty little face.

He went further than anyone ever had before without knowing it. Boy was he in for it.

"Why you little bastard!" She yelled.

"What's your problem bitch? Mommy wouldn't let you get implants? Or do you have to buy your friends?"

Jamie scowled at him not going any further because the teacher was about to wake up from his slumber.

"Look, I know it's your first day and all and you think you can get away with it. But you can't, this is my school. I rule it. I win every time."

"I know I just wanted to hit the face of a whore. You know, most people like to play that game. Like this," he said.

And before she could process what that meant, the four of us picked up balls and threw it staight into her face with all the force we could give.

"Like OMG! That hurt!"

"Aw, you know we're _really_ sorry about that," Rosalie retorted. Note the sarcasm?

Before Jamie could think of anything to say back, the five minute bell rang signaling us to go change and woke Coach Clapp up. We all said bye and went to the separate locker rooms. Jamie and her friends gave Rose and I looks of absolute disgust. Thankfully the bell rang before punches were thrown.

Lunch time. The four of us devised a plan which I won't say yet. But it involves the Cullens and I and some inedible school food. Even though I hadn't met Jasper yet, I already knew I liked him.

Our plan went into action almost immediately after we told everyone else. Fortunately for us, there were mashed potatoes today. All of us got the same thing, (cold) cheeseburger, mashed potatoes, milk, and fruit punch. We went over and grabbed a couple of sporks **(Sporks are the shit!)**.

'Jamie & Co.' sat at the table directly across from us. This was just too easy. I nodded to Emmett. He cleared his throat.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" Emmett yelled loud and proud.

The six of us put some mashed potatoes on our sporks and flung them across the room to Jamie's table, they were putting on make-up. Hope we ruined their perfect made-up faces and the designer make-up. As a regular reaction, they squirmed away and said "Ew, gross!" I laughed at their stupidity. Potatoes don't kill, stupid sluts! I wanted to yell so badly.

The jocks decided to join us. They grabbed their lunches and began flinging. Their lunches were spaghetti, it had worked out perfectly. Spaghetti stuck to their perfect blond curls, potatoes on their clothes, perfect.

Jamie attempted (which failed, I might add) to fling salad at us. Her friends also failed to throw stuff. All of them miserably failed.

Our six had had enough fun so we dumped the lunch part in the trash, but kept the milk and fruit punch. Some ketchup hit Alice in the back and yelled "Fagot!" to the jock that threw it.

This would be part two of our plan. We went behind the worst six. Me behind Jamie. Edward, Morgan. Rose, Katie. Emmett, "Aggie". Jasper, Alex. Alice, Brittany. We opened the milk carton. The final part of our plan was almost complete. The finale was dumping our milk on their head without them noticing us behind them. They were concentrating on not getting hit by flying food. So we dumped the milk on them, chocolate and strawberry milk all over their blond, empty headedness. They screamed even louder than before.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IN MY HAIR?!"

"EW! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I FUCKING HATE YOU _EMOS_!!"

I laughed pleasurably while I heard their responses, it makes me happy to make someone miserable. It's cruel, I know, but it's fun. They had to remember that Emmett started the food fight and everyone else just joined it.

"Remember? I was the one that started it! Then everyone joined in on the fun! Hitting blond whores makes everyone's day! It's the best game ever! Anyone else agree?" Emmett yelled. People answered by throwing more food at the Barbie's.

Just as the blonds were actually going to attempt to fight back, a nerd guy, Eric, I think his name was, and the principal busted in.

"Okay, okay people, break it up now or else you immediately get suspended!"

Everyone immediately dropped what they had in their hands, along with us.

"Get to class!" Someone yelled.

"Duck and cover!" Yelled someone else.

Emmett decided to take the second piece of advice. He tipped over a table and hid behind it, since the tables were small, he didn't fit behind it because of his rather large muscles. I followed along with his plan. I knocked over a long rectangular table, hid behind it, and motioned for the others to come over. Reluctantly, they did. Another plan popped into my mind.

"Okay guys, on my signal we all run over to the cubbies, grab our books, and rull full throttle to our next class. Got it?" I whispered loud enough for them to hear. They nodded in response. I put up one finger, two, "GO!!' I yelled at the top of my lungs.

We ran full speed towards our books and towards our next class. Biology, great. I noticed Edward was running with me.

"Biology?" He questioned.

"Yep," I breathed.

"How much trouble do you think?"

"Well, it's your first day. Maybe two nights detention."

"For you?"

"Day of suspension at most,"

"Sorry,"

"For what?"

"Getting you into trouble." He said in a confused voice.

"Dude, it was fucking worth it. Besides, trust me, I'm used to it."

We had reached the biology room then. Edward still looked as though there was something more but he just couldn't say it. Not yet at least. Looked like those three specific words, yes those ones. I wasn't sure how I felt about him though.

There was a sub in for Mr. Banner today so we had a study hall. Edward and I talked about random things. Alice and Jasper were together, but barely because Alice has the hots for Edward leaving Jasper alone. She didn't know how to break the news to him. Their adoptive father's name was Carlisle and he was a doctor. Their adoptive mother was Esme and likes to renovate houses for the fun of it. And sometime next month Emmett's proposing to Rosalie. That will be hard to not blurt out to her. We were in the middle of talking about video games when the intercom came on.

"Would the Cullens and Isabella Swan please report to the main office? Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey just a quick update while I'm watching hockey...well I guess it's almost over though...but umm yeah, not that exciting...a little drama, basically a filler. I'll _TRY _to update tomorrow but I have soccer so I can't be too sure of it...**

**Either way, I DON'T own Twilight, Davey Havok, Bill Kaulitz in ANY way, shape, or form...even though I wish I did.**

* * *

The school errupted with 'Ooos', as anyone could have guessed. They know I'm bad and the 'Ooos' stopped after the fitst day when I was called down about six times. But I do suppose getting called down to the principals offive on your first day is pretty bad.

Edward got up and said "Come on. It's time to walk to the death of us."

While walking to the door, I tramped on a few Coach and Chanel purses. There were some gasps of disbeliefs. Other reactions included "Bitch,","Fuck off,", and "Fuck you emo,".

There was no way in hell that I cared what anyone else thought. Never did, never will. If anyone could change my mind about that, it would be Edward. He seems to be very persuasive at times. Other times he's just Edward. But then again, I've only known him and the other Cullens for a few hours. His family was awesome though.

Alice. A true introvert that might be able to crack out of her shell once you've been around her enough and she trusts you enough.

Rosalie. The drop-dead-gorgeous sibling of the Cullens. Definitely my best friend ever, as weird as that might sound.

Emmett. The one who seems like the greatest big brother ever. So much fun and encouragement from him, he's like a big teddy bear.

Edward. The amazing god-like sibling of the others, no wonder Alice has the hots for him.

Jasper. The only sibling I haven't really met or have gotten a good look at yet. I can at least say I like him though.

The principals office was still a good hundred yards away. I could make a move on Edward. He likes me though, right? Now is the time to find out...

"Hey Edward?" I must have pulled him out of a deep thought because he looked a little befuddled.

"Yeah?"

"You never told me, do you like Alice back as much as she likes you?"

"I don't. She put herself into a position where she things I love her. I don't. I _hate_ her."

"That clears some shit up then..."

"What? Why? What are you ta-" I shut him up by kissing him full on the lips. He was a good kisser too. A plus I suppose. His lips were softly rough and this kiss was urgent to him. It was a shame because humans need air to breathe, therefore we had to come up for some, breathing hard. Edward of course spoke first.

"Maybe we should get to the office now,"

"Agreed."

What had just happened? I wasn't sure if I even liked Edward in _that_ way. This will most definitely be awkward. I mean what happens when the new kids come in and the Anderson's (Jamie's family) move out?

I was happy Jamie was moving. But am disappointed, she's leaving her friends here. What would happen to them? Turn around and worship me? I laughed at the thought.

We were about to walk in when I blurted out "Sorry about back there."

"No, no. I turned you on making you think I liked you. I mean...what I said about Alice-it's the exact opposite from the truth. She and I have been together, secretly, since before Jasper suspected anything. But when you kissed me back there...I realized how many people are out there, I felt something when we kissed. I don't regret anything and I certainly hope you don't either,"

"I do regret it. Knowing that I was helping you cheat on Alice. All it is anymore is just one big cheat circle; Alice on Jasper, You on Alice, next you'll see me with Jasper one day and see Emmett sneaking out to see me. Whats next? Davey Havok comes to Forks and asks me to marry him? No, but I wish. I want this sorted out by tomorrow. Meaning Alice telling Jasper about you and her. You tell Alice of what _I _did and that _you_ had nothing to do with it. Got it? Good."

We walked in with an awkward silence thing. I hated it, a lot. There before me sat Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice. Edward sat next to Alice, obviously, leaving me to sit by Jasper, who wasn't there yet.

Seconds after I sat down, a beautiful human walked in. He was about 6'3. He had long, straight black hair **(Imagine Bill Kaulitz's hair when it's down)** and deathly pale skin. Also added on his face was about three pounds of eyeliner. I licked my lips, smexy.

I could have fun with this though...Edward thinking I like him. I've not watched the Heartbreak Kid, **(I honestly haven't) **but I'm sure it goes something like this. Jasper looked at me as Edward did the first time he saw me, it's just that Jasper's look had a little more passion.

"Hey, I'm Jasper."

"Bella,"

Great it's the cycle of "Hi, I'm -insert a name here-!" and "Hi, I'm Bella." It's gay, I wish everyone in the world could just know each others names already so we wouldn't have to go through introductions. It's too hard.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Jasper asked with his voice filled of concern, everyone turned to look at me.

"Yeah. Why? Did I zone out or something?"

"I think so...looked like you were sleeping with your eyes open."

"I do that a lot. You'll eventually get used to it."

"Just don't scare me...I mean us like that again." He said.

"You got it Jasper,"

The principal walked in. I think he might be having a bad hair day considering it was formed into some kind of Princess Leah thing without it on the side. I did my best to refrain from laughing. Jasper nudged me in the side.

"Sorry," I muttered under my breath. He nodded in understandment. Then actually looked what I was laughing at, before you knew it, it was one of those teary eyed laughs. The others soon joined in, still not in on the joke yet. Emmett was the third to finally notice.

"Rose...(laugh)...look at his (laugh) hair! (laugh) (smack) OW! What was that for?"

"For being (laugh) rude,"

"What did I do?"

"Nothing Emmett,"

"That's what I thought,"

Mr. Principal guy coughed. "Okay, enough humor at my expense. Let's punish you guys even more for that."

We groaned in unusion. At least _they_ didn't know what was in store from them. I hadn't told Edward the full extent of punishment around here. We'll have to write a ten page essay on why not to have a food fight at school. I find it gay, the principal knows I'd do it again but am too busy to plot the same scheme again. (insert evil laugh here)


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise! It's been awhile... Sorry about that. My life has been a complete wreck. I haven't been able to post for the longest time. And yeah, well, I'm back now! Expect updates at least every week. Depending on how many reviews I get the faster the update... but that's how it is for most of the people on here. Whatever, here it is. The next chapter. Hope you like it! OH, AND PEOPLE...I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!! Oh, and while I'm at it, this first part of the story WILL be coming an end soon!  
**

* * *

"You all know specifically what you did. Since it's your first day here, pick you punishment. You, Isabella, on the other hand... I hereby sentence you a week of detention and after that a ten page essay stating why you shouldn't have a food fight and what you learned.

"Okay,", "Seriously, I started the food fight, don't be so hard on Bella, please!" Emmett and I said at the same time.

Why didn't they understand that this happens to me everyday? I guess some people don't understand the obvious. It's okay and all but at this point, it's so annoying!

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen _but_ she was involved too,"

"Yea and so was everyone else in the school cafeteria!" Alice chimed in.

"What are you going to do? Give half the school's population detention?" Rosalie screamed.

Rosalie of all people did what I couldn't, puzzle the principal dude. And trust me. It was amusing.

"I just..Well,... you know," He stuttered.

"Yeah. Exactly. No proof," Edward began this battle.

"No. But it's always her! Elementary, middle, and now high school has had their only issue: Her."

"How could a young, innocent girl do this?"

"However she manages to do everything else,"

"Okay, let's make a deal then. We get no punishment and you don't hear from us for the rest of the week," Jasper intervened.

Jasper. Beautiful and intelligent. And before he knows it, lonely. I wanted to scream it to him that there is Alice and Edward and no more Alice and Jasper.

Lonely.

The word rang in my head. I'm lonely; Jasper is soon to be lonely too. You put the pieces together and get Bella and Jasper. I wouldn't cheat on him. Just one problem; how he feels about me. Maybe he does. He had some type of weird grin on his face when he first saw me in the office.

"Deal," the principal finally agreed, "everyone agree?"

A chorus of "agreed" broke out between all of us. It sounded right. Not just me getting in trouble any more. Followers. No, they were more like...family? I had never known what family was like. Renee left Charlie when I was at an early age. On occasion I went places with Charlie when I was on vacation. While I was growing up, Renee dated. I had to learn how to do most of the household chores myself at the age of seven, before that I had a part time baby sitter. It came to a point when I couldn't remember what my own mother looked like, it was that bad.

Either way, Renee hated me. She's not proud to have a girl that likes shopping at Hot Topic and Spencer's. I would've been proud. She might just be the weird one here. It's not my fault I hate all those prep stores.

Charlie approaches this in a different matter; he likes to make himself believe that people are made the way they were supposed to be. He knew the day that I was born I would be like I am now; I give him a lot of credit for that. Another thing he knew was that once Renee found out that shit, she would hate me. All _very_ true.

I broke out of my day dream when we all began walking out, thankful I didn't have to write a 20 page essay. We all went our separate ways to our next class.

Oh boy, Spanish. I love that class. Our teacher has a fucking mustache! It's a woman, might I add.

After about thirty seconds of parting ways with the rest of the Cullen's, I though Jasper was following me.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to Spanish too?"

"Yep, why? Think I was following you or something?"

"Ye- NO! Of course I didn't think that!"

"Right, of course not." he sarcastically replied.

"Jasper, I know I just met you and all, but just remember… if you begin feeling lonely, come talk to me. I know how it feels." _Don't go to the betrayers _I thought.

"Um, okay? When will I feel lonely?"

"Never mind. Get ready for Spanish"

I watched Jasper walk into Spanish as I began to forget the major things like my name, what class to go to, where I was, where I lived, etc. He just had that effect on me…

He turned around, realizing I wasn't following him. "Coming?"

"What? Uh, yeah. Must've zoned again."

"Totally did. Stop it before you drive me insane!"

I stamped my foot. "Fine." I added with a pout.

"Can you tell me something though?" he asked.

"Maybe," I said, "depending on what it is."

"Tell me what dirty little secret you know."

"Um, I can't do that. Have Alice tell you tonight."

He nodded in confusing understandment. He'll understand too soon.

We walked into class five minutes late. The entire thing, I just sat there like a zoned out twig. I was just thinking the entire class about today.

I feel really bad about not telling Jasper about Alice and Edward. If Eddie was smart enough he would have kept his promise. If not, very, very bad things will happen to him and his room/closet. Like American Eagle and Abercrombie and Fitch take over. Even though he'd hate me, it'd be worth it. Just to see his face, priceless. But this is only rhetorically, for now at least.

The teacher called on me to pronounce llama in Spanish.

"Yama." I said nonchalantly.

"Very good."

Stupid teacher though she could catch me off guard. In eighth grade, my algebra teacher though she could do that, never happened. Mrs. Spanish gave the last ten minutes to talk to whomever. Jasper sat down next to me.

"Please just tell me what's up!?" he said.

"Sorry, I can't"

"Is it anything good?"

"Not exactly," I said, "unless you're an optimist at everything."

"So it's bad then?" he assumed.

"Depends on how you look at it."

"Does it deal with Alice and I?"

"Is this 20 Questions?" I asked.

"Yes, and I'm the one asking them here."

"16 more questions, yes to your last one."

"Can you please tell me?" he impatiently asked.

"No."

"Is this something about how Alice likes Edward and she's going to leave me for him?"

Had I just imagined what he said? Does he know? He couldn't!

"What are you talking about?" I said, attempting to create an alibi.

"I know, it's true. I've had my suspicions for the longest time.

"Edward was happier. Alice brought tension into the room when we were alone. When we had family meeting Edward sits on Alice's left with me on the right, he'll 'sneak' holding Alice's hand.

"They think I don't know. I've known the entire time.

"My last question is as follows: is this what they would be talking to me about later?"

I was in complete shock! He knew that the entire time! _Jasper_ was smarter than the _two_ lovebirds. When I saw Edward, I fell in love, and I fell hard. But when I saw Jasper for the first time, I comfortably fell in love, if that's what it is.

I gulped, "Yes."

He nodded and began thinking. "Can you help me put operation 'Annoy the Hell Out of Alice Until She Confesses' into action?"

"Sounds good to me, let's do it when the bell rings. I hear we all have eighth together."

"Yep." he said popping 'p'.

When the bell rang we out of Spanish with our hands intertwined. Just incase a family member happened to see us.

We were all going to study hall for our last class. At least the teacher didn't care on whether or not we talked just as long as we were quiet. I usually slept in the class though. I have a feeling that won't be happening for awhile, or at least not today.

Jasper and I met again we our backpacks out of our lockers. We intertwined hands again. Alice and Edward spotted us. Alice gave the impression she was fuming, it go with me or Jasper.

"Alice, is there something you would like to confess?"

"You already know _everything_ that goes on in my life. What else can I tell you?" she rudely said.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you and Edward holding hands?" he was pushing his limits with this, we all knew it.

"He's trying to…. Calm me?"

"Alice, honey, I've known since day one of your cheating on me. You haven't fooled me for one second. And it was you two that thought I was clueless. And Emmett said I couldn't act." Jasper mumbled the last part about not being able to act. "I also know, Alice, that you've slept with Edward four times. Not all the rooms in the house are sound proof. In fact, only Carlisle and Esme's room is. I walked in on you two twice but you were too busy to notice me. Those two times, I saw a little more of Edward than I wanted to as well.

"And how Edward holds your hand when Carlisle has to announce something to the entire family. It's funny how you think you've fooled me for a second. This entire time, I was the one who was fooling you. Shows how much better two brains are better than one. Oh yeah, it's not."

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff hanger I guess. Again, this first part of it is almost over!! Which means I have to go write some more of the second part. Oh well.**

**Billvy**


	5. DERP!

Hey guys! No update in awhile, I know, I know. There's a slight problem though . . . I lost the notebook I had all the stuff written in. So, we have one of two options: 1) I'll post what the ending was like from what I can remember OR 2) I re-write it all, giving it about the same ending and just start from where I left off.

There you have it. I don't know what to tell you. I'm a stupid and I don't keep track of my stuff. I think I may have left it at my aunts' apartment, but I'm not sure.

-Billvy


End file.
